


It Isn't Getting Any Warmer

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: The heating on the ship is broken and the air conditioning is on full blast. Ray's room is normally the coldest and he takes a chance at asking Mick to share the bed with him.





	It Isn't Getting Any Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an alternate version of this [nsfw coldwave fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13241562), sue me, I liked the concept. This is soo fluffy

Jax was hard at work, with Gideon’s assistance, to stop the ac from blasting ( _and_ to fix the heat, but the former was more urgent). He was unhappy to report to the rest of the team that it would at least be a few more hours, and that conditions weren’t in his favor.

 

“It’s alright, Jax. We can survive a little cold.” Ray smiled, placing his hand on his teammate’s shoulder to reassure him.

 

“Thanks, Ray. I’ll do my best.” Jax pulled the blanket he had around his shoulders tighter to his chest as he tried to fight off shivers.

 

“Gideon has used up all of her material in the fabricator to make as many blankets as she could. It should be enough for everyone to have two along with the one you all should already have.” Sara took a long look at her shivering team. “We can survive this,” She looked over at Mick. “ _Without_ using open flames.”

 

Mick cursed under his breath. The group dispersed, some talking amongst themselves and all of them making a note to thank Jax on the way out towards the hallways.

 

Ray quickened his pace to catch up with Mick, tapping him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

 

“Yeah?” Mick turned, looking at Ray, who was bundled up tight in a thick blanket.

 

“Well, uh, I know you’re not exactly a fan of the cold… And you sleep on a bench press.” Ray smiled and Mick responded with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Yes, you’re definitely stating facts… What’s your point?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering, if you were up for it, you could come and sleep-- I mean, not like _sleep_ sleep with me, I,”

 

“You want me to come share the bed with you?” Mick stopped Ray short, watching him react in surprise and gulp in anticipation. “I’m surprised, Haircut. I figured you’d ask me out before you invited me to bed.” Mick spoke shakily. He wanted to sound confident, but damn if he wasn’t nervous.

 

Sharing the bed? With Ray? Probably all night? He felt his stomach twist.

 

“Yeah. I mean, my room is really cold normally so…”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Once they had entered Ray’s room, Mick noticed how it was considerably colder in his room than any other, but he was hoping that would play into his chances. Those chances being that he might get to lay closer to Ray. Mick let his mind hang on that idea, sharing warmth with Ray, laying on his chest, getting to see his hair all messy from sleep...

 

“So, should I go get your two blankets from your room?” Ray stood there awkwardly as his friend looked off into space with a dumb grin on his face. Mick shook his head and stuttered out a “uh, no”. Ray shrugged, walking over to his bed and carefully laying them over his previously made bedding and climbing underneath, scooting close to the wall to allow room for Mick.

 

“And you’re sure about this?” Mick looked down at Ray one more time to make completely sure, and he responded with a simple head nod. He lifted the blankets and awkwardly crawled under as well, afraid to even touch Ray, scared that he was made of glass and that he’d break him.

 

They laid there in silence for a minute or two, not speaking or looking at each other. This was awkward, and they were both hesitant to break the silence. Soon after, Ray began to shiver again.

 

“Are you still cold?” Mick looked over at him, worry coloring his tone.

 

“Y-eah. It isn’t exactly get-ting warmer.” He said through clenched teeth. Mick looked down, seeing all of Ray’s body shake under the covers. He nodded his head, setting up slightly to remove his coat that he’d kept on for the extra warmth. He held it out in his friend’s direction and he sat up to look back at him, carrying his half of the blankets with him.

 

“Mick, I can’t. You keep it, pl-ease.” Mick rolled his eyes, leaning over to drape it over his partner’s shoulders.

 

“Take it. You’re freezing.” He lingered for longer than he should, and when he realised this, he moved back quickly. Ray looked over at Mick’s flushed expression then down to his shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek into the fabric of the coat before looking back at his friend with a soft smile.

 

“Thank you, Mick.” He pulled his arms from the bedding to slip them into the sleeves. He laid back down and was much more comfortable, a small smile forming on his face as he closed his eyes.

 

Mick felt a lump in his throat, that was so damn cute. He stayed like that for a few seconds, watching Ray’s body settle completely before he made an attempt at readjusting himself.

 

“Are you warm?” Ray whispered.

 

“Hey,” He looked at his friend’s face to see him peek open one eye. “they don’t call me heatwave for nothin.” Mick’s ears perked with a soft blush when he heard Ray laugh at his comment. It was cracked and tired, and Mick couldn’t help but find it adorable.

 

“I think that’ll come in handy if it gets any colder.” He yawned.

 

“What, you wanting to cuddle, Haircut?” Mick smiled, watching Ray blush.

 

“I wouldn’t complain…” He looked at Mick. He held his breath as he watched him inch closer, the body heat between them tangling and comforting the both of them. Ray yawned again. Mick felt the urge to as well, laying his head in the crook of Ray’s neck.

 

“Hm. Goodnight, Mick.”

 

“Night, Haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
